A specific kind of heart muscle disease exists in which some patients have obstruction to blood flow from the heart while others do not. Thereapy is different in these two groups. By studying hearts from patients with this disease by ultrasound and at autopsy, we have found evidence that the actual heart muscle disease occurs in different regions of the heart in the two groups, an observation that may allow new approaches to therapy to be developed.